fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Seren
Seren is a character featured in Fable: The Journey. She is the horse that belongs to Gabriel. She pulls his cart during his adventure. Description Seren is unwavering in her loyalty to her master, an ever-present and faithful companion. Reward her with a little love and attention (apples are an acceptable substitute). Peaceful Days Gabriel recalls that he knew Seren since before he even knew how to walk, and the two were inseparable ever since. Seren makes her first appearance in Fable: The Journey when she is being cared for by Gabriel in Kerr's Halt. The two are interrupted by Gabriel's old friend Katlan, who demands that Gabriel ready Seren for the ride across the Albion Way. Seren pulls Gabriel's cart as Katlan berates his friend and instructs him on how to properly catch up to the rest of their Dweller tribe. Once Seren and Gabriel prove themselves reliable, Katlan leaves the two to catch up to the convoy, awaiting their speedy return to the group. Unfortunately this does not come to pass. While Seren dutifully continued to pull the cart, Gabriel's careless napping results in the two being far behind the convoy. Upon realizing his mistake, Gabriel pushes Seren to rush to Reaver's Reach in a desperate attempt to catch up to Katlan, but to no avail-a massive storm emanating from The Spire destroys the bridge, cutting Gabriel and Seren off from the rest of the group. At Katlan's insistence, Gabriel steers Seren through the abandoned, dangerous old path in the hills of Miremoor. Fighting the Devourer Pushing their way through the storm, both horse and rider are startled by the sudden appearance of the seer Theresa. Wounded by an attack from the Corruption, Theresa is helped onto the cart by Gabriel, who then pushes Seren to her limits to outrun the approaching forces of the Corruption. Although the group narrowly escapes the antagonistic force, Seren is wounded during the attempt. Limping through the rest of Fairwood, the poisoned Seren manages to safely get the group to the Spirit Chambers, where the means to save the horse was apparently to be found. Dipping his hands into the Pool of Sight, Gabriel managed to recover a pair of gauntlets much like those the Hero of Brightwall used that channeled one's Will power. Using this power to heal the injured Seren, Gabriel soon learned to his horror that the gauntlets would not come off. Theresa pointed out that Gabriel had to make a sacrifice to save Seren, then admits that if Gabriel retrieved a Willstone from the Forge of Fire, an Enlightened temple within Thorndeep, she would remove the gauntlets. Begrudgingly, Gabriel and Theresa pushed Seren forward to the dangerous forest. Pulling the cart into the outskirts of Thorndeep, Gabriel's loyal horse managed to earn a reprieve when the trio came upon the local woodsman Fergus, who invited the group to stay in the abandoned village of Woodseed for the night. Unfortunately, even a single peaceful night was denied to the group, as the village was once again beset by the local Balverine hordes. Though Gabriel rushed to the stables to save both Seren and Theresa, it was ultimately Seren that saves her master, trampling the White Balverine leading the pack. With the Balverines on the run, the night proceeds peacefully. The next morning, as the group prepares to head out once more, the The Corruptor's lieutenant, The Devourer, attacks the group once more. With Fergus dragged on board, the frantic group manages to survive thanks once again to Gabriel and Seren, who manage to incapacitate the Devourer by driving into the light. Traveling to the Lava Fields, located on the edge of Thorndeep, Seren manages to evade the mounted Hobbe patrols and smashes her way through both the Hobbe infantry and their roadblocks. Arriving at last at the Forge of Fire, the Devourer arrives to confront them personally, attacking the group with hordes of local Balverines first before getting personally involved. Though the Devourer manages to incapacitate Gabriel, Fergus manages to distract the creature long enough for Gabriel to slip free and destroy it, at the cost of the woodsman's life. Resolute in defeating the Corruption and honouring his friend's memory, Gabriel rejects Theresa's offer to remove the gauntlets, instead deciding to head towards the next temple. Journey's End Traveling through the hills of Miremoor, Seren and Gabriel once again fight off the local Hobbe raiding parties before coming across the wreckage of a caravan of carts. Stopping Seren to investigate, Theresa and Gabriel find only a single survivor, a farm girl named Betty. Claiming to be one of the few survivors of a Hobbe ambush, Betty is allowed to join the group at the insistence of a sympathetic Gabriel, who pledges to help Betty find her missing father, who apparently escaped over the Ironwash River. Guiding Gabriel to a shortcut through the haunted lands of the Fallen Fen, Seren narrowily dodges the arrows and bullets of the local Hollow Men and the Ghosts of soldiers from the Albion Royal Army. Finding a safe place to stop, Seren waits while Gabriel ascends the abandoned fortress, driving off the hollow men and using his power to light the great beacon, which forces all the remaining hollow men to retreat. Having made the Fallen Fen safe again and freeing the soldiers from their curse, the group presses on. Proceeding to Sable's Crossing, Seren is stopped by the local toll keeper, who demands an exorbitant nine gold coins to cross the river. Blasting their way through the barrier, Seren charges through the Hobbe troops occupying the once-mighty Northward Fort before stopping at the abandoned watchtower known as the Far Watch. With Betty allegedly going out to get more firewood, Seren is forced to suit up and head out once more when it is revealed that Betty was captured by the second of the Corruptor's lieutenant-the foul Temptress. Evading the Corruption on the treacherous path up the Whitespire Mountains, Gabriel's loyal horse gets the group safely to the Shattered Prism, home to the Willstone of Sol, the Hero of Light. Unfortunately, as the triumphant Gabriel prepared to finally go to the Spire and finish the fight with the Corruptor once and for all, the recently recovered Betty revealed her true nature as the Temptress herself, disabling Theresa and attempting to kill Gabriel in an intense battle of the wills. This proves to be the Temptress' undoing, however, as Gabriel proves to be too strong for the Corruptor's bride. Having finished off the last of the Corruptor's lieutenants, Seren continues the journey to the infamous Tattered Spire. Heading west, Seren and Gabriel finally catch up to Katlan in the Echo Hills of northern Albion, only to discover that the old Dweller had been mortally wounded in a vicious balverine attack. Continuing on to Deepgorge, Seren managed to navigate through both the treacherous canyons and the occupied town of Bastion, eluding the Harbingers that Gabriel blasted on the way to the beach of Kraken's Jaw. Preparing to use the deactivated Cullis Gate on the beach, it was here where Theresa revealed the terrible truth-she only had the power to teleport two people to the Spire. Initially unwilling to leave his lifelong companion to the approaching forces of the Corruption, Gabriel attempts to use his Will power to fight off the unstoppable army. Ultimately, it is Seren herself who persuades Gabriel to leave her, nudging her master to the Cullis Gate before defiantly charging into the Corruption herself. Category:Fable: The Journey Characters Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters